Please I love you
by hiilikecheese
Summary: Dan gets a girlfriend. Phil is not happy. Dan leaves. Eventual PHAN. OMNOMNOMNOM.
1. Chapter 1

"OK FINE JUST LEAVE!" yelled Phil as he heard the door slam. Tears started to drip down his face. He didn't want Dan to go. He wanted to tell him. But honestly. He couldn't. It would ruin everything. But everything was ruined.

It has all started a few months ago just after they had moved to London. Dan had met a girl who lived down their road Sasha, they'd started dating not long after. Dan had started to spend more and more time at her house, Phil started to feel as if he was living alone. He had no one. One day Dan announced that he was going to ask her to move in. Phil said no. And that's how the argument started. Phil couldn't have her in the house. He just couldn't live with it, waking up every morning and seeing her come out of his room, knowing what had probably gone on the night before. He just couldn't handle it. He told Dan if he wanted to live with her he would have to move out. So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, so these next few chapters have a weird writing style, it's meant to sound like you are just listening to their thoughts and people don't always think in cohesive sentences/paragraphs. But anyway, enjoy!**

DANS POV:

I haven't seen him in a month. I can't believe we're still not talking. We normally don't go a day or two without seeing each other. I broke up with Sasha a week after moving in, I wasn't happy with her. I would always be thinking about Phil. He's my best friend. No more than that, he's like my brother. I'm closer to him than i've ever been to anyone. Ever. And now he hates me. I can' t move back in now, i've been living with PJ for a few weeks but now I feel like i'm just getting in the way. He has his uni friends and they're all lovely people but they aren't as much fun as when i'm at home. Home. With Phil….. I have to go and live with my parents again. I wanted to go back this week but PJ told me to wait until after his Christmas party on Saturday.

Phil will be there. I really want to speak to him before I leave London for good. But he probably won't even look at me. I miss him so much. I can't wait to see him again. I want things to be back to the way they were. But he won't want me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**DOUBLE UPDATE WHAAAAT? They're short chapters. YOU DESERVE IT. #YOLO lol.**

Phil's POV:

I miss Dan. I just don't want to admit it. I heard he broke up with that horrible bitch. I thought he would come back after that. But he obviously hates me now. He's living with PJ, he tells me Dan's moving back with his parents. I'm going to see him tomorrow, at the party. I have to tell him. I have to make him stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO POV'S IN ONE CHAPTER. THIS IS GETTING CRAZY. INTERESTING THINGS HAPPEN AFTER THIS. MAYBE UP LATER TODAY IF I FINISH IT BUT DEFINATLEY TOMORROW. YAY. Also I won't normally be able to update this fequently but I have study leave for mock exams at the moment (YES) so I have a lot of procrastinaty time to fill. ENJOY.**

Dan's POV:

So today's the day. The day I get to see him again. I hope things aren't too awkward. I might just ignore him and see if he comes over and talk to me. I really want to see him.

Phil's POV:

I don't think I have ever been this scared and excited at the same time. What if Dan doesn't talk to me? I hope it isn't too awkward… I really miss him though. I don't have anyone to talk to about Pokemon or Muse and even the Phillions have noticed how down I am. They keep asking why Dan doesn't appear in any of my live shows. I haven't made a video since he left. I just want him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACTUAL THINGS THAT ARE NOT JUST THOUGHTS. WHAAAT. THIS STORY IS GETTING INTERESTING. DIS CRAY. NEXT CHAPTER IS NEARLY DONE SO WILL PROBABLY BE UP TONIGHT. NO SLEEP FOR ME THEN. THE THINGS I DO FO PHAN.**

The party had already started when Phil got there, he strolled up to the door about half an hour late, he didn't want to be the first there and be awkward. He thought that if there were already other people, it wouldn't be as weird. Although there were a lot of people at this party, there wasn't a lot going on. There was mostly Youtube people and a couple of PJ's uni friends, they were all rather quiet and mostly just chatting in small groups around the room. Phil couldn't see Dan anywhere. But then he spotted PJ and Chris.

"Hey Phil!" Said PJ. "Hey man." He replied, looking round the room, trying to be subtle. "He's upstairs." Said PJ giving him a knowing smile. Phil gave him a grateful nod and headed towards the stairs. He started to walk up them and he could feel the butterfly's in his stomach starting to flutter. He had never been this nervous about seeing Dan. Ever. They had always been so comfortable around each other. "Why should this be different?" Phil wondered as he started to open the door. Now he was feeling really nervous. But then the door opened fully. And he felt calm again.


	6. Chapter 6

**The actual next one will be up tomorrow, it's quite long and I'm going through and editing it now but CBA to finish it now. So I wrote this little filler chapter to keep your mind's happy with some Dan. LOVE.**

Dan was very worried. He knew this mostly because he had stated walking round the room, talking to himself. Never a good sign. "I can hear a few more people downstairs now, maybe I should go down. Dammit Dan he won't yell at you. There are people around. It will be fine. Just go and talk to him. I'm sure it will be fine. Wait, someone's coming upstairs, probably just PJ wondering where I am. Well I suppose I have to go down now." He said heading for the door. But just as he reached the handle someone else opened it.

"Phil."

**SUSPENSE. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL EXCITED. I AM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO NERVOUS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. THINGS ACTUALLY HAPPEN. EXCITING THINGS. REVIEWS ARE NICE. FANKS. **  
**Shoutout to NeverlandNat who has been really encouraging through this whole story reviewing evey chapter. THANKS. ILOVEYOU. **  
**ANYWAYS ENJOOOOOY;) X**

"Dan" Phil was so glad to see that face again.

They embraced. "I've missed you so much" Said Dan. Phil just hugged him tighter. "Missed you too." He replied.

"I'm so so sorry." Dan said, tears forming in his eyes. "I know" Phil smiled, tears springing into his eyes too. They hugged again. "Please come home" Phil barely even whispered. Dan looked up at him with shocked eyes, "really?!"

"Of course" Phil replied "It's so lonely there without you."

"But, but I was horrible to you. And for no reason. I left for a stupid girl who I couldn't even stay with for more than a week. I just rushed into things and I was an idiot. I have just been single for so long I really wanted it to work. And I shouldn't have left you for that. Phil I'm so sorry." Dan was a complete wreck now. Tears were freely flowing down his face. He wasn't even attempting to wipe them away. Phil was shocked. Dan never cried, ever.

"Why did you break up with her?" Asked Phil.

"I missed you." Replied Dan with a sad smile. "Everyday I thought of you, we'd be talking or eating or i'd be playing video games by myself and i'd just be wishing you were there. I couldn't take it. I got so bored. But when I was home with you there was never a dull moment. I just feel so comfortable around you. Theres never an awkward moment or if there is it's so darn hilarious that it passes in a second. Your my best friend. I never want to loose you again" Phil couldn't resist it any more. He softly caressed Dan's face with his hand and slowly took Dan's lips on his own. And Dan didn't resist.

THAT WAS SO AWKWARD TO WRITE. I'M SORRY IF IT WASN'T GOOD.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday I didn't have a time to finish this may apologise with a 2-chapter update tonight if I write enough, I kind of feel like I was cheating on this story with my art coursework. I STILL LOVE YOU. FORGIVE ME. AAAAAAAH.**

**Anywaaay. ENJOY**

Dan's POV:

Oh my god. This is incredible. I know I shouldn't be saying this when I'm making out with my best friend, who up until this moment I thought was 100% straight but, man this just feels so right. I was never sure about myself really. I thought I was just bi but nope. Right now I feel about as straight as a roundabout. Oh god. This is going to be awkward when it stops. Oh, but I don't want it too. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he's just drunk or something? Well he doesn't smell or taste like alcohol. Oh I hope it will be ok.

Phil's POV:

Oh my god. This feels so amazing. I'm finally kissing the man of my dreams. This is better than anything I could have imagined. I wonder why he hasn't pulled away yet. MAYBE HE LIKES ME BACK. No Phil don't be so stupid maybe he's just trying to make it up to you. Dan's straight. A straight man who is currently running his hands through your hair and snogging your face off. Ok maybe not that straight. Oh he is so perfect.

**That felt weird. I can't do intimacy. THERE WILL BE TALKING NEXT. I have no school tomorrow so will watch some Phil and Dan videos, get some inspiration and write LOADS. Well that's the plan anyways;) BYEEE.**


	9. Chapter 9

They broke apart. Phil suddenly realised what he had done.

"Dan I'm so sorry." He was scared now. Really, really scared. He had probably lost his best friend forever. "Shut up you muppet" replied Dan pulling his best friend into a really tight hug. "Wait so you're not mad?" Asked Phil sheepishly. "Of course you banana. I love you."

Phil was absoloutley shocked. "Wait what. But Sasha and you left and girls and... WHAT?" "Phil. sit down." replied Dan with a soft grin upon his face. All my life i've known i've liked guys. But I also thought I liked girls. I thought I was bi. So when Sasha came along and we got along, I just wanted it to work. I didn't want to be... well, gay. Because of what others might think of me. I've been laughed at for various things my whole life. I just didn't want to add that onto the list. I've had a bit of a crush on you ever since we met but I didn't realise how much I liked you until I left. Moving in with Sasha was the biggest mistake of my life and I promise i'll never leave you agian. Well, if that's what you want..."

Phill grinned like a goon. "Of course it is." He whispered slowly leaning in.

** THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO AWKWARD TO WRITE. LIKE SERIOUSLY. I'M SORRY IF THEY SMELL. THE AWKWARDNESS WILL BE OVER SOON... I THINK. **  
**Reviews are nice. FANKYOUUU.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dan was the happiest he had ever been. With Phil in his life, he felt as if nothing could go wrong. They had only been together for 5 minutes but they were both absolutely over the moon. All that love they had for each other could finally be shared rather than just filling their dreams.

"Dan." Phil said, breaking their kiss. "We should probably go back down and join the party, PJ and Chris will come up if we stay up here much longer."

Dan smiled. "Ok, but I'd much rather stay up here staring at your gorgeous face." He replied giving Phil a cheeky wink. "You are too adorable." He added giving Phil a kiss on the forehead as he saw him blush slightly. He took Phil's hand and made to leave the room.

"Dan, wait. Do we really want to go down like this?" He asked looking at their hands. "I mean do we tell everyone now. We hardly even know what this is ourselves."

"Well I love you, and that's all I need to know." Replied Dan. "I love you too." Said Phil. "Well I'm glad we got that sorted. Now lets go downstairs as if nothing's happened and we'll talk about this when we get home." Dan said softly before giving Phil a quick peck on the lips and heading out the door.

**THAT FELT SO MUCH EASIER TO WRITE. WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY HEAD AS I TYPE THIS. HOPEFULLY UP SOON. I LOVE YOU ALL. THIS STORY HAS SO MANY FOLLOWS:) IT MAKES ME HAPPY. PLZ REVIEW AND I WILL BAKE YOU COOKIES.** **FAAAAAANKS.**


	11. Chapter 11

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, no longer holding hands they saw PJ walking towards them. "Hey guys, I was just coming up to see where you were, you've been ages. Are you ok?"

"We had a lot to talk about, but it's all fine, i'm not going to my parents house anymore, I'm moving back with Phil, can I go use your phone, I need to call them?" Replied Dan. "Yeah sure man, it's just through there." Said PJ pointing towards the kitchen.

"You alright Phil?" Said PJ turning around. "Yes, I'm great." Replied Phil tying to hide the big grin on his face. "What happened between you two?" Asked PJ with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Nothing, we just talked." Replied Phil hastily. "Oh look, there's Chris." He said as he hurried away from his friend and into the next room.

PJ was baffled. Those two weren't ones for leaving conversations that quickly, you can normally count on them for a good long chat. What happened between those two?

**I really enjoyed this writing this chapter:) hope it turned out ok. REVIEWZ MAKE MY DAY.  
Hugs to anyone who does. INCENTIVE. I love you. Byeeeee. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes mum, I'll be fine. I'm very happy about going back. Yes, I've spoken to him it's all fine now, better than fine actually it's great." Said Dan with a little grin. "Ok, love you too. I'll tell Phil you said hi. Ok, byeee."

Just as he hung up the phone PJ walked in. "Oh hey PJ." Said Dan, trying to walk past his friend and out of the door. "Wait, Dan hold up." Replied PJ, putting his hand on Dan's arm to stop him. "What happened between you and Phil, you're both acting so weird? Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine." Dan was trying hard not to smile too much at the thought of what happened upstairs. PJ noticed.

"WAIT. Did you tell him?!"

"Tell him what?" Dan was getting worried now, how did he know?

"Oh come on Dan, I've known you for years. I know you like him. You're face just lights up when he walks in the room, it's so obvious. That's why you were so worried about him being mad, that's why you were so upset with yourself for leaving. There's no point jut trying to deny it. Come on, just tell me what happened."

"Ok fine. I like Phil, but what happened up there is between me and him and we shall tell you when we feel it is necessary."

"He said he likes you too didn't he?!" PJ was getting very excited now, it was about time those two got together. "ARE YOU HIS BOYFRIEND?" He was nearly yelling.

"PJ, calm down. I think people on Mars can hear you. Seriously. But you're right he likes me too. We didn't have time to discuss much else so don't be jumping to boyfriend yet, but maybe." Dan was full on blushing now. He was also grinning like a madman.

"Wait, didn't have time? You guys were up there for ages… Wait, you didn't have…"

"No no no. Of course not, we just kissed a bit." Replied Dan sheepishly.

"AAAAAW. Mate, I'm so happy for you." Said PJ, also grinning like crazy. "It's about time you know, everyone's known it was coming for years."

"Everyone's known what?" Asked Phil, coming into the room.

"PJ knows." Replied Dan.

"Knows what?" Asked Phil trying to act casual.

"About you two being in lurrrrrrve." Replied PJ with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, well then that means I can do this." Replied Phil giving Dan a small kiss on the lips before heading over to the sink to get a glass of water.

"My inner fangirl is crying." Said PJ dramatically placing his hand on his heart. "Well I'm very happy for you two. Now I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, besides I need to make sure Chris hasn't started to draw on the walls again." He said as he left the room winking at the pair.

**FAVOURITE CHAPTER. It just kept coming. I felt nice to write something this long, I didn't really know where to end it, hope it didn't finish too awkwadly.  
**** Also free christmas trees to anyone who reviews and/or follows.** **It makes my heart sing for joy. PEACE OUT SUCKERZ, i'm joking. I love you. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Well know he's gone, we can do this." Said Dan seductively, kissing Phil firmly on the lips. "As attractive as I think you are Daniel and as much as I would like this to continue, we haven't spoken to anyone at this party, we need to go and join in!"

"Ok. I guess it will just have to wait until we get home." Said Dan giving Phil a final quick peck on the lips before taking his hand and starting to leave. "Wait Dan, I thought we said we would talk about this at home." Said Phil, indicating to their hands again.

"I love you Phillip Lester, and I want the whole world to know about it. I don't care what they think. We have each other and that's all that matters. Besides PJ said everyone saw it coming, they'll be happy for us."

"Ok, we'll just ask them not to say anything about it to anyone else, I don't want the fans finding out yet, they'll absolutely freak out!" Said Phil.

"Ok, on one condition." Replied Dan.

"What's that?" Asked Phil

"Kiss me."

**DEY SO CUTE. Hope you enjoyed review and stuff plz. FANKS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SORRY. NOW IT'S TIME TO PLAY SPOT THE BLEEDIN OBVIOUS OTHER YOUTUBER CAMEO'S BECUZ THEY'RE AT A YOUTUBE PARTY LOL. It kind of annoys me when people do this but I tried to write it with made-up characters but it didn't feel right, I have some idea of how these people would react to this situation and it's more natural to write them with the boys as the internet has seen them interacting and it's easier to write based off real(ish) life. If this annoys you too then i'm sorry. I tried.**

As they walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room, still holding hands, Phil became really nervous. What if they call us names? What if they don't want to talk to us anymore? What if we loose all our friends because of this?

Dan could tell what Phil was thinking by the increasingly worried expression he was wearing. "Don't worry Philly, it'll be fine" he said kissing him on the head. "Now let's just go in and have some fun, yeah?" Phil nodded. "Ok" Dan pushed the door open.

As they opened the door Phil started to shake with anticipation, but no-one even noticed them come in, they were a bit pre-occupied with a big game of duck-duck goose. It wasn't until the game drew to a close and Alex came over to talk to them that anyone even noticed their hands.

"Oh hey guys, wait. Are you two..?" He asked pointing at the pair.

"Yeah we are." Replied Dan with a smile.

"Congratulations, took you long enough!" Alex smiled.

"Thanks Alex, I'm glad too." Said Dan, putting his arm round Phil, allowing Phil to rest his head of his shoulder and give Alex a small smile. Alex laughed.

"Wait what's going on?" Asked Carrie also turning around, then she noticed the couple. "Aaaaaaaaaaw, you guys!" She squealed, jumping up and running over to hug them both. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Carrie" they replied in unison, making themselves laugh. "Aaaw, this is so cute, when did this happen?" She asked with a goofy grin now plastered to her face. "About half an hour go." Replied Phil honestly.

"Aaah, well I hope you're very happy."

"We are" they both said, making each other laugh again before sharing a quick kiss, making Carrie squeal even more.

It was at that moment PJ decided to get up on the table, now a little more tipsy than when he previously spoke to the boys, and yelled "PHAN IZ REEL" which prompted everyone to look over to the now-blushing couple and smile as they realised what was happening.

This was followed by many hugs and congratulations and a surprising number of people saying "told you it would happen." It even appeared some people had been betting on them, as a considerable amount of money was being swapped round the room.

Phil smiled, he had nothing to worry about, these people may be barking mad but they were his friends and they would always accept him and whatever he decided to do. He felt happy here.

**Review and stuffz. LOVEYA.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter but seriously no matter how much I love art I will never enjoy the amount of coursework we have! Whenever i've had time to sit down and write this i'm too busy thinking about art to concentrate properly, so sorry if it's not very good its been a stressful week! New chapter hopefully coming soon:), hopefully it will be better than this;) LOVE YA. **

4 WEEKS L8R:

"Hey, Philly. Wake up. I made pancakes." Phil smiled as he started to wake up. "Good morning love." He said yawning and then giving Dan a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sleep well?" Asked Dan placing the tray on Phil's lap. "Yeah great thanks." Phil replied starting to eat the pancakes. "So what's all this about?" He asked indicating to the pancakes.

"Well you may or may not have remembered but today is our one-month anniversary. Now I know we said we weren't doing presents or anything but I just wanted to do something nice to tell you just how happy i've been over the past month, and I have you to thank for that. So just thank you." Gushed Dan, blushing slightly.

"Well I thought about this too and we have reservations for dinner at 8." Replied Phil with a cheeky grin.

"You are too perfect." Smiled Dan leaning in for a kiss. "So what do you want to do until then?"

"Well we could go into town, watch a film, invite some friends over, whatever you want."

"Film and Shakeaway?"

"Sounds good. I'll take these down while you get dressed." Dan said picking up the tray of finished pancakes and starting to head out of the door.

"Hey Dan." Said Phil.

"Yes?"

"Thankyou."

"That's ok."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**IT'S SO SHORT. I'm sorry. REAL THINGZ COMING NEXT.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I JUST HAVE ONE WORD FOR YOU PEOPLE. **

**COURSEWORK. **

**I'm sorry. I think this was my longest gap between updates so far SO MUCH FREAKIN WORK. I will probably be less frequent now as I have a lot going on but I will be at least once a week and hopefully much longer chapter's k byeee. And thanks to all the beautiful reviewers **

It was raining when they left so both the boys huddled under the one umbrella that they shared. They arrived at Shakeaway with their hair still relatively straight and Phil sat down as Dan went up to order their drinks. "There you go." Said Dan, sitting across the table from Phil and passing him his drink. "Thanks." He replied

They drank their drinks in comfortable silence, holding hands under the table, until they had finished their drinks and it was time to leave. As they got up Dan looked at Phil and dropped his hand.

"You know what fuck it." Phil whispered, rather loudly, into his companion's ear. "I am in love with you Daniel Howell and I don't want to hide it anymore. I don't care if the whole world sees." He then gave him a quick but firm kiss on the lips, which got a few looks from people around, grabbed his hand and started to head towards the door.

**That wasn't very good. I'm sorry. Next chapte is nearly finished will hopefully be up tomorrow, or the next day. REVIEWS EARN YOU COOKIES. BYEEEEEE.**


	17. Chapter 17

As they were exiting the shop, still holding hands they heard a scream. Not of fear but of excitement. It was at that moment that two teenage girls ran up to the pair and started jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, DAN AND PHIIIIILLLLL." The girls screamed. Then one of them stopped jumping and stared at the frozen boys hands. "OH MY GOD. PHAN FEEEELZ. OH MY GOD IT'S REALLL." They then both started screaming and jumping again. The boys were absolutely shocked. They had not seen this coming.

"Eeeer, hi." Said Dan. They girls stopped screaming and jumping and simultaneously hugged him. "We love you." They said. "Well it's um.. nice to meet you." He replied. Phil was still in absolute shock. Their secret was out. And not just to a few random strangers in a café, but to the internet.

"So how long have you been dating." Said one of the girls, looking at thei entwined hands and winking. ""A month today." Replied Phil, coming back to his senses. It was probably best just to be honest. "So why didn't you tell us?" Asked the other girl, mock pouting. "We weren't ready yet." Replied Dan.

"Yes, we are going too, just not yet so please don't say anything. We want to let the Phan's know ourselves." Said Phil. "Of course we won't." Replied the girls. "As-long as we can get a picture and a hug." Added the taller of the two.

"Of course you can." Replied a very relieved Dan.

**I really enojyed writing this chapter, I got to embrace y inner fangirl and think of what I would do if I ever met Dan and Phil. this is what I came up with. Shows how cool I am. **

**Hope you liked it review and stuff for free food:) Next chapter will probs be up at the weekend, maybe Monday, who knows thanks for reading, byeeeee. **


	18. Chapter 19

When the boys got home that evening Phil was especially quiet. "What is it love?" asked Dan, sitting down next to him on the sofa. "What if they tell people? What if that's how everyone find's out. It's all my fault." Phil began to cry.

"Oh love don't worry, they seem like nice girls I'm sure they won't do a thing, besides they have to find out sometime, better sooner than later!" Replied Dan.

"Yes but I wanted it to be us that told them, not some stupid post or picture on the PHAN tag on tumblr." Yelled Phil, standing up suddenly.

"Hey, don't worry it will all be fine." Said Dan, hugging him. "If you're that worried about them finding out another way then why don't we make that video now?"

"Ok." Replied Phil, smiling up at Dan. "Let's do it."

**A FEW HOUS LATER.**

**So I couldn't be bothered to write out a proper account of the video, so I just wrote out the script. Soz. **

Dan: "WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT"Phil: "After many years of speculation, tumblr posts, fangirl videos and emotional trauma, we would like to officially confirm…"  
Both: "We are actually dating." (Mini dance party)  
Dan: "Although it's only been a month today, not all this time like many of you creepers thought" (pointing at the camera)  
Phil: "We are very happy, so I hope you will be too"  
Dan: "So we know there is going to be a fangirl explosion in the comments but if you have anything negative to say about this, just take it somewhere else on the internet to rant about it where no one else can see you because, these phan girls will destroy you."  
Both: "Bye guys." (waving at camera)

I know it's not the weekend anymore, i'm sorry. I was ill. BUT IT'S HERE NOW. Next chapte up at some point. I don't even know. Review and stuff plz. BYE. I LOVE YOU ALL. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x


	19. Chapter 20

**Heyyyyyaaaaaa, Happy 2013 everyone!**** A new year, a new chapter**** I also wrote some little phan one shots over Christmas, I might upload them at some point so watch out for those:) aaaaaaaaaa****anyways, ENJOY**

**1 week later**

"But Daaaaaaaaaaan, I don't want you to go." Whined Phil, as his boyfriend was packing his bag.

"Look Philly I have to, I didn't see my family over Christmas or New Year so I could stay with you, I owe them this time at least. Besides, I announced on the internet that I was gay. I think I need to talk to them." Replied Dan.

"Ok" said Phil sniffing slightly, "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too honey, now go and do something because you are too distracting you gorgeous man." Replied Dan, kissing Phil on the forehead.

Phil got up, now slightly happier and jumped out of the room, downstairs towards the lounge where he sat on the sofa, picked up his laptop and logged on to Youtube to once again check the video they had posted last week. It had over 2 million views. The amount of positive comments they'd had was phenomenal, there had been a wave of video responses from phan girls crying and saying how happy they were that it happened. There had been some negative comments as well, but that was inevitable. They stopped after the first few days of it being up anyway, those Phan girls were vicious when it came to getting rid of haters.

"Phil, I'm all done!" Yelled Dan, coming down the stairs, dragging his suitcase behind him. "So I have half an hour before I need to leave to catch my train, what do you want to do?" He said sitting next to Phil on the sofa.

"Oh I know exactly what I want to do." Said Phil seductively winking at Dan.

Dan chuckled. "Come here you." Replied Dan, pulling Phil on his lap and kissing him softly, and even though Dan had to leave soon, at that moment they were happy.

**Decided I would establish the whole Phil and Dan calling each other boyfriend and cute names thing now as I hadn't really done that before, but I thought "they've been dating long enough. they can have pet names for each other. IT'S TIME."**  
**BYEEEEE.  
****Review and stuff 4 free rainbows.**


	20. Chapter 21

**HIYA GUYZZZZZZZ. I've missed you. Just quick note about the story: Italics is internalized thoughts during conversations and sometimes I just put conversations in lists cuz i'm lazy. K. Good, enjoy:)**

"Ok bye Dan, I'll miss you!" I heard Phil call from the door, I turned round to wave and saw him holding his hands out in a heart shape, like we always used to. "I LOVE YOU" I yelled before giving him a last wave and heading off down the road, with my suitcase, towards the bus stop. I really don't want to leave him, but I haven't seen my family in ages and I don't even know if they know about me and Phil. This should be fun.

**3 hours, 1 bus, two trains and a taxi later….**

"Daniel!" Said my mum, giving me a huge hug. "Hey mum, how're you?" I replied grinning. It was good to be back. "I'm great thank you! Good journey?" "Yes thanks, I'll miss London but I did miss you guys." I said with a small smile. "Well we missed you too, and remember you're free to visit anytime you want!" Replied mum heading into the kitchen "you know where your room is."

I ran up to my room and threw myself down onto my bed. My room looked exactly the same as it always did. Brown. Boring. But it's home, well it was. Home now is with Phil. I miss him. It's only been like 3 hours. How am I going to survive nearly a whole week? I honestly don't know.

**Phil's POV:**

He's only been gone 3 hours and I've already shot and edited a video. It normally takes much longer than this. The Phillions will be happy. They'll be getting a lot of videos this week, I don't know what I'm going to do without Dan. We do everything together. Even if it's only playing video games. I wonder what he's doing. Has he talked to his parents about us yet? I might text him.

**Dan's POV:**

I was sat on my bed unpacking a few things when I heard my dad come home but just as I was leaving the room I got a text from Phil. "Hey Dan, hope you got there safely, miss you already. Have fun! X" I smiled, he's so sweet. I quickly sent him a reply and then headed downstairs to talk to my parents.

"Hey dad." I said hugging him as soon as I entered the kitchen where he and my mum were stood talking. "Hello son, how are you?" He replied.

"I'm alright thank you, you?"

"I'm fine thank you, how is the youtube thing going?"

"It's going great actually, have you watched any of my videos lately_?" I was hoping they had, it was hard enough to come out on the internet, I didn't want to do it again._

"No, not in a while, it's been really busy at work. Why, anything exciting happen?"

"Yeah, kind of."

_I was not prepared for this, I assumed they had seen it and just wanted to wait until I saw them in person to talk about it. How do I start? Oh god._

"Well you know Phil"

"That northern boy you live with? Yes he's nice, you should bring him up here again, now your brother has moved out there is room for both of you to stay."

"Yeah that sounds great, but the thing about him is, well... we're dating, like we're boyfriend and boyfriend. I love him. We're gay, like together."

_Silence. They both looked utterly shocked. Oh my god they hate me. My parents hate me. This is what I should have expected, they have never been very tolerant towards gay people. They're going to disown me. Oh god oh god oh god. _

But just as I was about to say something else they started laughing.

"Daniel you're face! Oh gosh. That was a good one. It's been obvious you've liked him for ages now, he's all you talk about. And when we met him it was pretty clear he liked you back. We've seen this coming for ages, and it's fine" Said my mum through fits of laughter.

"He's a lovely lad, and if he makes you happy then we're happy too." Added my dad grinning.

_OH THANK GOD._

"Wow, you guys really scared me there. I thought you were going to disown me or something. Thank you, he really does make me happy." I replied hugging them both. "I'm going to go ring Phil now, I know he was worried about this."

"Ok son, tell him we said hi." Said my dad.

"Ok, thanks." I replied.

**Phil's POV**

I was just sitting down to play skyrim when I felt my phone vibrating, when I got it out I saw it was Dan calling.

"Hey Dan."  
"Hey Phil, so guess what, I just told my parents about us, and they were totally cool with it! They said they'd seen it coming for ages!"

"Daaan, that's great!"

"I have to go now because dinner's nearly ready but I'll probably call you again tonight, oh and my parents say hi by the way, and they want you to come and visit next time I come up."

"Ok, that's sounds great, byeeeee, have fun."  
"Love you."

"Love you too."

**This has been my longest chapter so far #proud. This would have been up earlier but I was listening to Dan and Phil's radio show, it was well good. OMG MANESH DEDICATION. I nearly died. It was the best. ALSO this story has got nearly 8000 views! THANKYOU. Thats crazy, I literally thought about 3 people would read this. Amazing I love you guys.**

**Hope you enojyed this chapter, reviewz and stuff are nice. XOXOXOXOX**


	21. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, it's been a while sorry. I'm not even going to try and make up an excuse, yes I have been busy and there's been stuff going on but it's been over a month, I've definitely had time when I could have been writing this, I guess I just forgot….. sorry. I haven't been using my laptop that much ecently as I got an I-pod for christmas so i've been doing youtube and reading fanfiction etc on that so I haven't had a reminder to write. But anyways, I don't have a new chapter right now, sorry if you thought that's what this was(!), but I'm working on one and it should be up in a few days, yayayayayayay:) I MISSED YOU ALL. XOXOXOXOX**


	22. Chapter 23

K so I know I said next few days but I was in a show and then I was ill and then AVPSY came out etc etc (p.s if you are a fellow Starkid then PM me, we can chat) so I've been busy, it was finished but I just forgot to upload it! BUT HERE WE GOOO:)

**1 WEEK LATER**

**Phil's POV**

I'm so so so excited for Dan to come home today, I've missed him so much. I just want this bus journey to end so I can be at the train station already. He doesn't know I'm going to pick him up. Hopefully he'll be excited.

**Dan's POV**

I really want to get of this flippin' train. I want to get home and see Phil. I mean, it was good to see my family but I really do miss him. I miss cuddling him. I miss waking up in the middle of the night and just seeing him looking so peaceful and happy. I miss his adorable meow. I miss him.

**3****rd**** person **

As the train got into Kings Cross Dan heaved a sigh of relief. Finally. He got of the train and went through the gate, just as he was heading out of the station, he heard someone yelling his name from behind, 'oh no, not fangirls' he thought but he turned around anyway just in time to see Phil running towards him. Dan dropped everything and ran, straight into Phil's arms.

"Phil, what are you doing here? Dan asked grinning at his boyfriend.

"I came to pick you up silly!" Phil replied matching Dan's grin.

"I missed you." Said Dan kissing him on the cheek, he thought a full on PDA would be a bit much.

"I missed you too, now lets go home."

And so they walked hand in hand towards the bus stop talking the whole way. They were both so happy to be back together. And from that moment they knew they would never separate again.

THE END.

**CRAP ENDING. SORRY.**

**Sorry it was a short ending but my creativity has died. I thought about continuing it but I'm running out of ideas for this story, the plot kind of died, that's another reason I hadn't written in ages! Thank you all for your lovely reviews etc, I didn't realise so many people would read this. #cray I love you all. I have some ideas for one-shots etc though so stay tuned:) XOXOXOXOX**


End file.
